Even A Broken Heart Can Beat For Two
by hope2x
Summary: Post 3x22. Regina is alone, dealing with the aftermath of Marian's arrival and has a little secret. Outlaw Queen and Regal Believer.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks. Two long and lonely weeks.

She hadn't left the house except to take Henry out and even then, she avoided eye contact, conversations- really anything to do with anyone other than Henry.

He was her light in the darkness. Her son was there when it happened. Even though she hated that he saw her so broken, that moment was probably why he had been with her through it.

He wasn't mad at Emma and Regina supposed that was a good thing. She didn't want him to be conflicted. She didn't want him confused or angry and despite her own feelings, she truly didn't want his relationship with his birth mother to be damaged. It had taken her some time, but Regina knew what was best for him, was being able to have and love his entire family. No matter how she felt, she wouldn't jeopardize that again.

But Henry was there the moment she broke. He was there to see her hope for happiness dissipate in front of her eyes.

Henry loved his mother. Regina knew that before but when she turned and escaped from the diner, escaping from the sight of her happiness being handed to another once again, it was her son that had followed.

She hadn't looked back. If she had she would have seen Henry wasn't the only one looking after her. He wasn't the only one who realized what had happened. He wasn't the only one who cared.

But in that moment, he was the only one who could help.

She hadn't expected anyone to follow. She saw Hook instantly go to Emma and realized that she was the one who would receive comfort. Because now Emma was upset. Because she had ruined someone's happiness and so of course the Savior was the one to get comforted.

Because who cares about the Evil Queen?

Well to Regina's surprise, her son did.

She knew Henry loved her. They had proved that when her lips had touched his forehead and magic had exploded around them throughout all of Storybrooke and memories were instantly restored. They had broken a curse because her son loved her as much as she did him and that moment would never be forgotten by Regina even for a moment.

But there always seemed to be a difference between his love for her and his love for Emma. Emma had it instantly and it was never questioned by their son. Regina had had to prove herself time and time again and despite that, she always felt Henry naturally wanted Emma more. No matter how well she knew that, it never hurt any less.

But when she had bolted from the diner, intent on getting as far away from the scene in the restaurant as possible, she had been so genuinely surprised to suddenly feel a hand in hers. She had flinched from the surprise but when she saw her son smiling sadly at her, she only squeezed his hand and kept walking with him right at her side.

She heard Emma call out. Not to her. No, of course not. To Henry. Despite everything they had been through, Emma still felt the need to insert herself in every moment between them, but Regina didn't turn. She wouldn't hurt the thoughtless savior but she wasn't stopping to ask permission to take her own son home. She was tired of being the extended family member to her own child. Her son wanted to come home with her and so that is exactly where she would take him.

Henry called back though. Not in anger but he let his birth mother know he was fine and would call her tomorrow. Regina felt a small satisfaction in the moment. She might have felt guilty under normal circumstances, but not now. Emma had to deal with the fact that this one time, he wanted her over the blonde. It was quite a relief to be on the other end for once.

Henry had been staying with her. He had meals with Emma and his grandparents and would stop by there after school. But he had been coming home every night. He moved back into his room and it was like he never left. She had two wonderful weeks with him before he was finally leaving.

Not permanently, but Emma had finally found her own apartment. Henry had asked her how she felt about it, but Regina wouldn't tell him no. No matter how much anger she still felt at Emma and how much it increased when Emma all but told her she was taking Henry back tonight, she still wouldn't jeopardize her relationship with Henry.

He was with her now. It would be Regina's first night alone since that evening. Henry asked for a week with Emma and then he'd come back. Regina was grateful he wanted to be with her but standing in her home alone now, she felt the loneliness take over.

Henry's presence was what helped her through. It eased the pain. It didn't take it away but Regina felt a little less alone. Because it the moments when she thought back to that scene in the diner, her heart ached again and Regina knew if she didn't have him, there's no telling where she'd be.

It had been two weeks and she still couldn't believe it. She had opened herself again. Against her better judgment, she had ignored her head. Ignored the voice that had told her, her whole life, that happiness was not hers to have. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how far she went, the lengths and depths she would go, it was unobtainable.

But she had silenced that voice. She taken a chance. She put her heart on the line.

And then it was crushed.

Again.

It had been two weeks since she saw them. Two weeks since she had felt Robin's arms around her. Two weeks since she had held Roland's tiny hand in her own. Two weeks since she had felt like part of a real family. Since she had felt needed. Since she had felt, for the first time, like someone's first choice.

Now, two weeks later she was standing all alone at the window. She couldn't move from her spot. She saw them from her window and her body was immobile.

The sight brought every emotion right back to the surface. Two weeks ago that was her. Now she stood in the window alone and watched as Marian was the one holding Roland's hand. Marian was the one smiling fondly at Robin. Marian was the one with the happiness Regina so foolishly thought would be hers.

But it wasn't. It was Marian's.

So Regina stood alone at the window. She watched the family walk towards the woods on the other side of the street. So close but feeling so far away. When the first few tears fell from her eyes, she pressed them closed.

So she didn't see who looked back towards her home.

No, when Regina opened her eyes she didn't look out right away. One hand wiped at her tear stained cheeks as she blinked away the blurriness. She took one last glance to see the family disappearing from sight before looking back down to the test in her hand and the two little pink lines blaring back at her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I need feedback to know if this is a story idea people want to read or not or if you like it better as a little one shot here. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and follows/favorites. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm going to keep this fic going as long as I can, but expect shorter chapters like these. This way, updates will likely be quicker and far less stress for me ;) I hope you all enjoy. I know it's awfully angsty.**

* * *

Regina had a hand on the brick wall to help stabilize herself. She felt weak and unsteady and needed the support. The sounds around her of birds chirping, cars driving by, people talking as they walked past, making their way in and out of the hospital were all white noise to her now.

The only thing she heard was Dr. Whale's words replaying over and over.

Somehow, she had convinced herself it wasn't real. The emotional rollercoaster must have messed with her body. Messed with her mind. Anything.

But she was wrong.

Her head was spinning and her stomach was turning and Regina thought she may throw up right there.

It wouldn't be the first time today.

She had convinced herself it was nerves when she had woken up and ran straight for the bathroom. But hearing the outcome of her appointment, apparently morning sickness was also a viable option.

This was real. This was really happening.

Regina placed a hand over her stomach and tried to calm her breathing. She was so overwhelmed and felt a near constant burning behind her eyes that she was consciously fighting against.

She was tired of crying. Tired of feeling exhausted. Tired of feeling sad and lonely. But she didn't know what to do. Henry was still with Emma for another four days and so going home only meant more loneliness.

But where else was there to go? She couldn't go to the diner because she was too afraid to see him again. As much as not being around him was hurting her, seeing him now was unbearable.

Because _she_ was always with him. Always with a hand on his shoulder or her arm looped in his. She couldn't blame Marian. But that didn't ease the pain.

But that wasn't as hard as when Regina's eyes would catch Robin's. She did everything she could to avoid them and stayed away when she spotted them. The first two weeks she had managed but in the last three days, several times she had been caught in his gaze.

She saw the conflict there. She saw the pain in his own eyes. She saw his apologies pouring through even when the look was only for a split second.

Robin seemed to be getting more emotional as well. When Marian first arrived he had been so overwhelmed and Regina understood. He had stayed with Marian and while Regina felt her heart tear apart at the sight, she knew what she would have done if Daniel had been the one to come back. She might be in pain but she couldn't fault him for the reaction.

But now, his attention was turning to Regina more and more. Suddenly, she was seeing him too many times and he was looking right back.

More than that, he had tried to approach her. Three days ago when she went to the store, they saw each other through the aisles. Regina made to leave immediately, but he had called out and she froze on the spot. Still with the thoughts of her pregnancy test on her mind and the very fresh and very conflicting emotional feelings she was having about him, she couldn't move. Robin seemed unable to look away and started approaching her immediately.

But then _she _was there. Right as Regina turned back to face him, it was Marian's confused expression she saw. The confusion quickly turned to anger and Regina couldn't help but wonder if that was because of their past, or if Robin had actually told her about Regina. She wasn't sure about that but she was sure she wasn't sticking around to find out.

Then two days ago when she had finally made her way to town hall because she ran out of work to do at home, she had seen him again. Their gazes caught across the street and just like the day before, Robin took a step towards her and Regina felt every suppressed emotion flood through her including that small shred of hope that flickered through the open cracks of her broken heart.

But then just like the day before, she saw _her _again. Looking as if she was still so uncomfortable with her new world, Marian sided right up to Robin and clung to him like her lifeline.

Regina didn't wait to see her dark look or Robin's sad and apologetic one. She couldn't take it.

She didn't even go out yesterday.

Now she had to again, knowing she had to make this appointment. She had to know. But now she did and she felt even more overwhelmed than she had any other day.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

She was carrying a child. And not just any child but Robin's child, and she had no idea what to do.

She never imagined this. It was only the one time. They had spent just one night together. They had wine, the fireplace. They had opened up to one another and Regina hadn't felt so close to another person in so long.

Gentle kisses had turned heated. Soft touches became firmer. Robin was so warm and welcoming. He was careful and loving but he excited her at the same time and Regina got lost in him.

They spent the whole night there. Regina had never slept in another's arms like she had with Robin. She never got the chance with Daniel and Graham was not emotional for her. They never laid together that way.

But Robin had curled her into his arms and she had never experienced such comfort before. It was a feeling she had been craving ever since. A longing she experienced each night as she returned to her bed alone. That desire made everything all the more painful.

Regina leaned on the brick wall of the hospital again and tried to catch her breath. She hated feeling this emotional, but she couldn't help it. Between having and losing Robin and Roland and then this baby…Regina could hardly think straight.

So it couldn't have been a worse moment for an interruption.

"Regina?"

The voice caught her breath. It sped her heart and had her stomach turning again. Regina couldn't take this right now. She couldn't handle another moment of pain. She couldn't bare the conflicting emotions of her agony and his sorrow between their gazes.

"Regina, please…please turn around. Please look at me."

The tone was pleading. Like his eyes when they caught across the grocery store and the roadway. Like hers when he ran to his long lost love and she was left alone, stripped of her happiness once again.

The decision was obvious. Don't turn around. Walk away. Spare herself the pain. Just don't face him.

Regina was so tired of the pain. Tired of the heartache. She could walk away and spare herself the inevitable fresh wounds that would open through her soul.

But like the very moment she first met Robin, all those years of fortifying her walls and strengthening her defenses seemed no match for the man supposedly destined to be her happiness.

So against a lifetime of better judgment, Regina turned around.

* * *

**If you can, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just heads up, I'm combining this with another idea I posted about a few days ago about how S4 could go. I noticed today a gifset was made with the same prompt so if things start to look familiar coming up in the next few chapters, that's why. I'm not changing the plan though. I've already jumped into it and hopefully there aren't other fics doing it. At least not the same.**

* * *

It was his eyes. The longing she felt was reflected back at her. She also saw the confliction. The desperation. The intensity was almost too much for Regina.

"I'm sorry."

It was the first thing out of his mouth and Regina pressed her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and met those intense eyes again.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." She reassured. No matter how painful this was for her, she still couldn't blame him. Her mind kept reminding her how she'd react if Daniel came back.

"I do. This isn't fair to you and I know that I just…I don't know-"

"It's okay." She cut him off. She didn't know if she could handle this. Not with knowing he'd be going back home to _her _later.

"It's not. I…I can't…" Robin looked off and Regina watched the pain in his expression with sympathy in her own. She knew how hard this was. She could see how bad he felt and though it didn't make it any easier for her, it still meant something that he couldn't quite push her away.

But then what could that mean for them? Robin couldn't leave Marian. She was his love. His wife. He may care for Regina but they had only had weeks together. Regina couldn't imagine she meant enough to leave something like what Robin has for Marian because of her.

And so that meant nothing but conflict for her and for Robin and for Marian. She hated this but it wasn't Marian's fault. Regina knew that. And it certainly wasn't Robin's. Yet they would all suffer. If Regina told them about the pregnancy…there's no way this could end well.

"Are you feeling okay?" Robin interrupted her thoughts and Regina startled slightly. He looked so concerned and while part of her warmed at that, the rest felt that confliction again.

"I'm…I'm fine. I just need to go." And she did. Regina knew she needed to get away from this. Away from the hospital. Away from Robin.

"Regina, wait."

She had started to turn but his hand was on her arm and the touch sent that familiar warmth and comfort through her and for that second, she forgot about Emma and Marian and everything that happened to take this away. The hesitation was enough for Robin to get in front of her and before she knew it, they were face to face again.

"Can I see you?" He asked and Regina just stared. "Tonight. Can I come over and we can talk. Pease?" He had that pleading look and so many years of being "The Evil Queen" should have better conditioned her. But seeing his hope shining back at her, Regina couldn't fight it.

"Ok." She whispered and Robin smiled and Regina got one more second to pretend everything was normal again.

* * *

She expected to be alone. She didn't want to be but that was her routine right now. She had made it back to the house and tried to busy herself. On top of the baby, Robin was coming later and Regina couldn't seem to calm her nerves.

She was in the kitchen re-cleaning pristine countertops when she jumped at the sound of the front door closing. She dropped the rag in her hands and made her way to the foyer quickly.

"Mom?" Henry's voice called out just as she rounded the corner and Regina let out a relieved breath.

"Henry? Sweetie, what are you doing here?" She hugged him as she waited for a response. The second her arms were around him, she realized how lonely she had felt and how much she missed him. It was hard to pull back.

"I missed you." He admitted and gave her a smile. "I asked Emma if I could stay over with you tonight and she said it was okay. Is that…okay with you?" He asked hesitantly and though Regina knew it wasn't right for her son to feel so concerned for her or feel the need to be there for her, she couldn't help the rush of warmth at the show of love.

"Of _course_ it is!" She smiled and hugged him again, tighter this time. She knew Emma still felt guilty too. She had no interest in interacting with the Savior, but she wouldn't turn away the gift that was a night with her son.

Regina felt so much of her tension release. She took Henry into the kitchen and started preparing dinner and yet again, could fool herself into pretending things were normal again.

But then she saw Henry's eyes on her. Her son had always been perceptive and even when she was trying to fool herself, it seemed she couldn't fool him.

"Mom?"

She saw the ways his eyes narrowed and lingered. She saw the curiosity. And first and foremost, she knew her son. She shouldn't have been surprised.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course." She answered automatically, trying to go back to her cooking and avoid further questioning. Henry though, was never one to give up.

"Mom." He had that tone that showed how much he believed her. "Don't lie to me…please." He added quietly and Regina pressed her eyes closed.

"Henry-"

"I know things aren't good, but…are you sick?" He sounded so concerned and Regina turned to face him with a smile. Between him and Robin seeming so worried for her, it was hard to believe she was as heartbroken as she felt.

"I'm not sick, honey." She leaned forward on the counter and she could see Henry searching her gaze, trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly and Regina slowly sat down.

"Can you keep a secret?"

It wasn't her intention to tell him. Not yet. She was still trying to figure out how to tell Robin. But she promised herself long ago, that she would not lie to her son again

Henry's eyebrows lifted but he was nodding instantly. He straightened up in his seat and she could see his mind whirling.

"I'm serious, Henry."

"I promise." He looked right into his mother's eyes and Regina took a deep breath.

"Honey…I found out that…that I'm…" She paused, realizing getting the words out was harder than she thought. "Sweetheart…it looks like you're going to be a big brother."

It was out. As soon as the words left her mouth she could feel just a bit of that weight holding her down lift from her shoulders. Not all of it, but it was noticeable and her breath came out just a little easier.

"You…you're…_pregnant_?" Henry was still staring and she saw the shock there.

"I just found out. I know this is a lot. I didn't mean to-"

"That's awesome." He cut her off and Regina stopped to make sure she heard him right. "I mean…right?" Henry was smiling though he looked a little unsure. Regina let out a breath and slowly smiled back.

"I haven't quite made it to that yet. I've just been…absorbing it." She admitted but having Henry smile at her and seemingly getting his approval lifted even more of that weight off her. His energy was lifting her own.

She saw though, when realization set in. Henry's smile died down as he looked off and she knew the next words to come.

"Robin Hood." He said it quietly and Regina's smile softened.

"Yes."

"He doesn't know."

"No Henry. You and the doctor are the only ones."

"Wow." He too, seemed to be taking it in but he was smiling at her again and Regina was smiling again and like the other times, for this moment she felt okay. "How are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"You are going to tell him, right?"

"I just…you know this is complicated. With Marian and his family and-"

"But if he knew, he would come back." Henry insisted and Regina sighed.

"Honey-"

"I know how you feel about him." Henry seemed to never lose that childlike hope and Regina wouldn't fault him.

"And I know how he feels about his wife." She said gently. Henry gave her a sympathetic look beyond his years and it was hard to believe this was her baby boy sitting with her now.

"Mom…" He started again and she knew he wouldn't be giving up. "You deserve to be happy. You deserve another chance. You have to tell him. Maybe…maybe things will finally work like they're supposed to."

It was hard not to feel the hope he was giving her. He looked so optimistic. Like if only she talked to Robin, everything would be okay again.

Could it? She hadn't felt for anyone like she did Robin. And it certainly seemed like he cared for her. His wife was back but were his feelings for Regina gone? What if they weren't?

Before she could respond, the doorbell rang. Henry perked up but Regina stood first.

"Is that him?" Henry asked, his eyes wide and smile excited.

"Yes, why don't you do your homework upstairs."

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked, nearly pulsating with energy now. Regina was trying to calm herself but again, his energy was affecting her.

"I don't know, sweetie. Please, do your homework. I'll come up in a bit." She looked seriously at him and walked him to the stairs before moving towards the door.

"You can do it, Mom. Everything will be okay." He moved over to grab her for a quick hug and Regina took the second to calm her nerves.

He finally disappeared up the stairs and Regina turned to face the mirror. Her fingers ran through her hair before smoothing down her clothes, hands landing on her stomach.

She _could_ do this, right? Henry believed in her and that meant more than anything. It was his belief that helped her to become good. What helped her turn from the darkness and defeat their enemy with light magic. If he believed in her, she could do this.

The doorbell sounded again and Regina took another breath. Calming her nerves, she softened her look and turned the knob, opening the door with a smile.

All hope and faith Regina was holding so delicately within her reach was ripped from her grasp the very instant she was met with the nervous, but solid stare of her guest. She spoke her name in a breath, not even able to find the sound within her voice.

"Marian."


	4. Chapter 4

**The way I'm writing Regina's reactions and approach to everything is based off the amount of development I believe she has gone though, especially recently, as displayed in her using light magic, her helping everyone, and how she was willing to meet who Emma brought back without hesitation just because it was the right thing to do. Also based on the interview with the actress playing Marian and what she said about their possible approach to all of this. Just to explain why I'm choosing this direction and writing them this way :)**

* * *

"Marian."

Regina froze in the doorway. Her stomach dropped and she could _feel_ the blood draining from her face.

This was too much. She had felt so down and had just barely built herself up enough to face Robin before that was stripped away again.

"Regina." Marian's voice was as timid as her fidgeting posture suggested. But like her steady gaze, she had an air of bravery about her that allowed for her to remain standing in the former Evil Queen's doorway instead of running back to the safety of her family.

Regina visibly shook herself to try and get herself through the moment and finally managed to voice her thoughts.

"What…what are you doing here?" She asked, not unkindly. Marian straightened her spine and looked Regina in her eyes.

"I wish to speak with you." Marian's tone held a hint of formality Regina hadn't heard in nearly three decades. She didn't react to that though. Instead her head was nodding as if her actions were not completely of her control.

"Of course." She stepped back and she was surprised she remained steady. There was a numbness settling in and she half expected to fall straight down to the floor.

She led them up the few steps and towards the dining room table. Without another word, she gestured to an empty chair, waiting for Marian to hesitantly take a seat before doing the same opposite her.

They fell into an instant and uncomfortable silence. Marian's eyes were on her hands laying in her lap and Regina just waited for her to begin. She was having a hard time keeping up and though in another scenario, she would have made some snarky comment and tried to intimidate the other woman away, Regina couldn't bring herself to even try with Marian. Not with Robin's wife.

Maybe not with anyone. That impulse had left her since Henry came back and Robin entered her life. It was almost frightening in a way, how much she had truly changed. Her usual defenses weren't there anymore and the new her was scary.

A cleared throat got her attention and Marian's gaze met hers again. Regina swallowed and tried to keep her expression neutral.

"Robin was going to come here." She started quietly and Regina didn't know if she was expected to answer. Luckily, Marian didn't wait for her. "I know. I know about you and him…about how you've been…together."

"We thought you were dead-"

"I know." Marian stopped her immediately and her tone was notably tighter. "Because I guess I was. Executed. By you." She met Regina's eyes and it seemed her feelings were taking precedent over her earlier trepidation.

Regina's eyes had widened and her lips parted. Marian waited in silence until Regina spoke again.

"I didn't know." Her tone was quiet and honest. "I didn't remember."

"Neither did Robin it seems."

Regina's eyes dropped to her lap and she felt that familiar sadness that had accompanied her for so many years, settle around her.

She knew that was it. The hope she had just evaporated and she knew this fantasy of a happy ending was over and done with.

"I didn't tell him." Marian's voice ripped Regina from her thoughts and she met Marian's eyes again.

"What?"

"He assumed I died during one of his jobs. That was when I was separated from the group. It was then I met Snow White and well…you know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Regina asked, genuinely curious and confused.

"Because I love him." Marian answered easily. At Regina's continued stare, she spoke again. "I had thought he knew you were responsible when I got here. Like everyone in this town, I figured he had made peace with what you have done. I don't want hate in my heart or his so I figured I could do the same."

"But he told you." Regina assumed and Marian gave a slow nod.

"I think he was trying to figure out the right way. He knew I was already overwhelmed and didn't want to throw something else on top until he thought I could handle it. When he did tell me yesterday, he felt bad, only that he had waited to tell me. I realized as we talked, about that and my apparent death and everything, that he had no idea about my execution." Marian paused and regarded Regina, who didn't remember the last time she felt so small.

"He cares about you." She started again and Regina's eyes snapped up, though she still didn't speak. "I think that's why he finally told me. He's conflicted. I know Robin and I know when he's distressed. I think it's been wearing him down and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. That's Robin for you." She smiled softly with a hint of sadness. "Always trying to figure out the right thing to do. He wanted to wait to help me but then told me because he knew it was the right thing. It seemed like he has no idea what to do about this, but when he told me he was coming here to speak with you, I realized that maybe he was figuring it out."

"You think he would leave you?" Regina finally spoke again.

"Things are different now. He is…different."

"Marian-"

"Please." Marian met her eyes and Regina pressed her lips together. "I love my husband. He loves me. We have a child-"

"I'm not trying to take him away."

"I know that. You're not even trying but still, he's coming here tonight." Marian shook her head and Regina looked away as her mind whirled.

She didn't know how she felt. She felt guilt and she hated that. But there was also relief. The roller coaster was nauseating but she felt that glimmer of hope that just wouldn't completely die apparently.

"Why did you come here?" She asked carefully. Marian took a deep breath.

"I love my husband. He loves me. We have a family." She repeated her earlier words and didn't look away for a second. "I am asking you to let us be."

"I'm not-"

"I know you're not doing anything. But I am asking you to. I am asking you to make this easy on him. Make it easy on us all. Our family." She looked pleadingly and Regina breathed deep as she started realizing what Marian meant.

"You want me to…what…send him away?"

"If you really have changed, as Robin and everyone seems to think, then you'll do what's right and let our family be happy as we should be. Let Robin be where he belongs. We were happy. We should be happy again."

"I…I don't know if I can control that." Regina tried to understand what Marian wanted here.

"From what I understand, you were able to control the happiness of an entire population. I believe you could do this for my husband."

Regina just stared. Marian wanted her to make Robin stay with his wife. She wanted her to find a way to make him forget about her and be happy with his wife. Where he "belonged".

She felt sick again. She knew it wasn't the pregnancy this time.

The pregnancy.

Her baby. _Their _baby. Everything Marian was saying, could have been Regina. The realization made her stomach turn again.

She had to admit Marian was right about something. Robin deserved happiness. He had done nothing wrong. Nothing to deserve losing his wife. Nothing to deserve the conflict. And Regina knew he loved Marian. She remembered how he said he'd been willing to walk through hell to get her back. That didn't mean nothing.

The way Marian was looking at her now, now she remembered her. The nameless peasant she so easily decided to kill. She didn't remember the execution. Emma made sure of that. But she remembered her now. Begging for a second chance that Regina denied her. And for nothing. Just because she helped Snow.

Robin lost his wife. Roland, his mother. Marian, her life. All because of her anger and vengeance. All because of her selfishness. All because of her.

But they had another chance. If only she gives up her own, they could have everything back. Everything she cost them.

So Regina told Marian she would help. The woman didn't look convinced at first, but the look in Regina's eyes helped her understand she was serious.

After she left, Regina took a quick trip to her vault. Apparently Marian had sent Robin out on some errands long enough to allow her time with Regina before hand, but Regina knew she probably didn't have any more time to waste.

She knew it was now or never. Now, when all she felt was numb, it would be the most painless. Later she wouldn't have had the ability.

She used her magic to get to and from her vault. She knew Henry wouldn't stay upstairs forever and wanted to hurry so she wouldn't be talked out of it. Henry had far too much hope for her to let up on her. It would be bad enough when she explained this later.

It was a simple potion. Not as elaborate as the curse on everyone, but just as the one she had used on herself over a decade ago. Ironically, with a similar purpose.

Then, she had taken her own memories. In a way to ensure Henry had the life he deserved, Regina had made herself forget the woman who would destroy their happiness. Now, Regina was ensuring Robin got the life he deserved by making him forget the woman that could destroy _his_ happiness.

It was almost poetic.

She was barely finished when the knock sounded on her front door. She didn't even let herself think before going to it and pulling it open once again. She ignored the painful squeeze in her chest when Robin's hopeful smile appeared instantly.

"Regina, sorry I'm a bit later than I intended."

"It's fine." She smiled back. She couldn't help it.

"Can I come in?" He asked with that slightly lopsided smile that made her stomach flutter in a way no one ever had since her first love. The pain followed quickly though and Regina turned away.

"Of course." She led him in and walked towards the study. Her movements were practically automatic. She stepped though the doorway and moved towards the couch, expecting Robin to follow.

He did and followed suit when Regina gestured for him to sit. She couldn't meet his eyes again. Instead, she moved to the corner where the glasses sat. Already prepared and waiting.

"A drink?" She asked, her voice straining to sound normal. She never had a problem with deceit before. It seemed things had changed quite a bit.

"I'd love one." She heard the relief in his voice. It was obvious he was feeling the weight of everything.

It helped her really. This wasn't fair to him. She would make it all better though. She could make everything better. He deserved that.

It was far too easy though, she thought. As she handed him his drink, the one on the left, she reminded herself to ensure he got the correct one, she realized something of this magnitude should have been harder to pull off.

The glass was in his hand though and Regina realized this must be her karma again. The irony of taking his memories to remove her own happiness was not lost on her. When he took a sip, she almost laughed.

It was so easy.

The desire to laugh was replaced with a nearly overwhelming impulse to cry when the happiness in his eyes turned to confusion and his wary gaze met hers as he spoke.

"Do…do I know you?"

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! It's a bumpy road to true love! Don't hate me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep in mind, this is just a story based on a specific prompt idea. Actually based on a weird dream I had that Regina was pregnant. It's not about what i actually think is going to happen. Just following a specific prompt.. Okay, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Regina sat quietly in her booth at the diner. She was in the back, faced away from the door and hoping to be left alone. She didn't want to go out but she had an irresistible craving for the apple pancakes only Granny could make to perfection. Yesterday she had taken them home, but they weren't the same after cooling down and so today, she decided they were worth the risk of unwanted conversation.

As long as she didn't run into _them_ she would be okay. After the other night, she just wasn't ready.

xxx

"_Do…do I know you?" _

_Regina swallowed hard and used every once of energy she had to force a comforting smile onto her face. _

"_I see you're still having some trouble with your memory. Perhaps you should see a doctor." Regina used her best acting skills to feign concern._

"_Wh…what?" Robin looked around the room and back to Regina. His eyes searched her face before looking off again, his gaze narrowing as his confusion increased. _

"_You hit your head. You don't remember? I was just getting you some ice." Regina was thankful for her magic as she easily proved her story when she produced an ice pack a second later. _

"_I…guess it was a hard one." He laughed, as he took the pack from her, seemingly accepting her story. _

_Regina had to look away. He was smiling again and she felt that constriction pulling in her chest again. _

"_Yes well, are you feeling alright?" _

"_Oh yes, thank you. I should be getting back…back home I suppose. I left to…to…"_

"_To get dinner. For your family." Regina supplied and Robin slowly nodded in response. She could see him processing everything, knowing the spell would make things hazy but he would be able to get through it if the missing details were replaced. _

"_R- right. Yes. I was going out to get dinner. I should get going." He stood slowly and Regina did as well. _

"_I hope you feel better soon." She spoke as she led him to the front door. _

"_Thank you…um…"_

"_Reg-" Regina stopped and cleared her throat. "Mayor Mills is fine." She forced another smile and Robin's eyes glanced slowly down before he smiled warmly back. _

"_Thank you Mayor Mills. I hope to see you around."_

xxx

Regina hoped the opposite. It had been three successful days without seeing them, and Regina wanted that to continue. It was hard enough seeing anyone else.

Telling Henry had been hard enough. His words somehow both helped and made everything harder.

xxx

"_But…but I thought you were going to tell him. He should know!"_

"_I know, Henry. But sometimes we have to do things we don't understand."_

"_But why this?"_

"_Because it's the right thing to do. They deserve happiness."_

"_So do you! You're a hero, Mom. You deserve to be happy."_

xxx

She had barely made it through that. But after he had told the rest of the family, things got so much more awkward.

She was grateful Henry had spread the word. She knew she couldn't just remove memories from Robin without telling everyone else. Things would get way too messy. But then Regina herself wasn't about to walk door to door to explain her situation.

As it turned out, all it took was Henry's words to Mary Margaret, who told Leroy, for the whole town to understand the new situation. She just hoped the dwarf didn't scream it to everyone. There really needed to be some discretion for this to even work out, or else the entire plan would have been for nothing.

Regina was in a slightly better mood today. Henry was coming home tonight for the start of their week together and that always improved her mood.

Thinking on that, Regina finished up her meal and made to leave. She knew she didn't need to impress Henry anymore, but she still felt like cooking him a nice meal for his welcome home again and so she decided to get to the office now so she could get her work done early.

It was just when she was stepping out into the sunlight that a body collided with hers. Regina was so startled she fell back slightly before two arms grasped hers firmly, holding her upright.

"So sorry miss, I wasn't watching where I was going- Oh, Mayor Mills." Robin's voice had Regina's eyes snapping up and her breath caught. "Did I hurt you?" He suddenly looked so concerned and his gaze ran up and down her body, coming back to her eyes as he waited for a response.

Regina had to force herself to speak. His hands were still holding her arms and his expression was so open and warm. She wasn't prepared but she knew she needed to learn to adapt. So she swallowed hard and forced the words from her throat.

"No, no I'm fine, thank you. I was just leaving." She tried to step from his arms but found it hard to do so, taking an extra second to abandon the warm embrace.

"Are you sure? You should let me get you a coffee. In apology." He added and gave that sideways smile that always created that girly butterfly feeling she thought she should hate, but never did with him.

"Yes really, I have to get to work. But thank you…Robin." She smiled and noticed his eyes went to her lips for just the briefest second.

"A rain check perhaps?" He was still asking and Regina didn't know how much she could deny him.

"Perhaps." She nodded and finally stepped around him, avoiding his eyes she could feeling following her as she finally rounded the corner until she was out of sight.

It was then she stopped to calm her breathing. She looked across the street just as Archie was walking Pongo into his office building. Before she could change her mind, her feet were moving, straight to the door they disappeared through.

The doctor definitely looked surprised. It wasn't as if she'd never been here before, but Regina was not one to ask for help often and it had been some time since she had sat on his couch and bared any part of her soul. But here she was and after a second of confusion, he was stepping to the side and welcoming her back once again.

Regina was quiet for a few moments. Pongo came to her side looking for attention and she patted his head absentmindedly. Archie was always patient with her and for some reason, she was just now realizing it and feeling grateful. Another change she realized. She wasn't sure how she felt about all these new feelings.

She knew she needed to start though. She needed to speak before she lost her courage and so with that in mind, she finally looked up at Archie.

"I made him forget." She started and Archie leaned forward slightly.

"Robin." He said it as a statement, but Regina nodded.

"I just ran into him. Literally."

"How did that go?" He asked carefully. Regina shook her head.

"I don't know what to do. I made a decision and I have to live with it but I see him and…"

"I can only imagine how hard this is for you, Regina. But what you did, making him forget so he'd be able to be happy is…Regina that's-"

"Unbelievable?" She supplied without emotion. Archie waited until her tired eyes met his before he smiled.

"No. Not unbelievable. Amazing, Regina. That's what I was going to say. Because I know how far you have come and how hard you try. I can completely believe that you would do something so selfless."

Regina didn't know if it was because of how far she had come or possibly some heightened emotions from her pregnancy, but she felt a small squeezing in her chest at Archie's words.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." She said quietly as she looked back to her hand making slow lengths against Pongo's back.

"It _will _get easier, Regina."

"I don't know about that. Things are only going to get more complicated."

"No, Regina. I know it's hard right now, but as time goes by and you-"

"I'm pregnant."

She blurted the words and didn't even look up to see how they were received. But she knew this conversation would go no where if she wasn't honest and she just wanted to tell someone. Tell someone who wouldn't look down or her, nor try to soften everything with talk of love and happiness while avoiding the reality of her situation. And like with Henry, she felt just the smallest weight lift from her shoulders.

"Regina, I…how are you feeling about that?" Archie recovered faster than she would have thought. Then again if you're going to council the Evil Queen, Regina figured he'd need to be ready for anything.

"Overwhelmed, sad, angry, scared…" Regina just started rambling and Archie looked sympathetically at her.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Just Henry. I can't talk to anyone else."

"Regina...It's Robin's…isn't it?" He leaned forward again until he caught her eyes.

"Yes." She answered, feeling that familiar burning behind her eyes. She was almost used to the sensation at this point.

"Regina, you-"

"I can't tell him."

"Regina-"

"How would I even explain this? It would have made everyone's lives so much harder. It would have ruined Robin's life. What would he do if he knew? Leave his wife? For _me_?" She said in disbelief and Archie's expression broke at the realization of just how unworthy Regina felt.

"It wouldn't have surprised me." He started and Regina's eyes snapped up before they hardened and she looked away again. "I'm just telling you the truth, Regina. You did a noble and incredibly selfless thing in removing yourself from Robin's life. You are a good person and you deserve to be happy. I can't tell you that this is going to be easy, but I can tell you that you are not alone." He covered her hand on Pongo's neck with his own for just a brief moment. Long enough to convey the feeling he wanted her to understand.

"What do I do?" She asked quietly.

"Ask for help when you need it. Like now. Don't be afraid, Regina. You underestimate how others feel for you. This is a unique situation so I understand that you can't tell Robin now. But you can talk to me and you can talk to your family."

"My family?" She all but cut him off.

"Henry is not the only one to consider you family, Regina."

"I am not going back to the Charmings." She scoffed and Archie tilted his head.

"They care for you." He started and she rolled her eyes. "Regina. You know they care for you. You know Mary Margaret would be there for you. If you let her. Can you honestly say you don't want more than just Henry and myself here for you?" He saw the conflict in her eyes. He knew Regina and knew that as strong and independent as she was, and no matter how much she tried to pretend she didn't care for anyone but Henry, she was longing for family and love like everyone else. He also knew there was one just waiting for her in return.

"I…I can't-"

"Just think about it. I won't pressure you."

Regina did actually think about it. Something she never would have before. The Charmings. She had no desire to talk to _them_. She was still angry at Emma. A feeling she didn't anticipate dissipating anytime soon and she couldn't find it in herself to care about that. And David, she had no desire to go to that man, though she didn't deny he had treated her well when she had tried to work with them.

But after leaving Archie's, she couldn't help but to remember the moment with Mary Margaret when they had been fighting Zelena.

It was something that had always infuriated her about Snow. How the woman could just _care_ so much no matter what. How no matter how bad they were with one another, no matter what Regina had done to her, Snow still cared. Regina always knew it. It was in Snow's eyes. How much she hoped for Regina to be the woman she was when they met. The woman Regina believed completely dead.

Even now, as Mary Margaret, the woman never gave up. She proved as much, moments after Cora's invasion in the mansion, when she still was _so ready _for Regina to just open up, even a crack and show her that woman from so long ago again.

It drove Regina mad. It really did. Or that was what she was always trying to convince herself. So she had no clue why now, instead of going to her office like she really needed to do, that she was instead, standing outside her former step-daughter's apartment door, lifting her hand to knock on the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think :) **


End file.
